User talk:Himelover567
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Orihime Inoue page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 02:04, 1 December 2012 Sign posts On any user or article talk page, please sign your posts using 4 ~ Kamikaze839 (talk) 04:06, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Closed Discussions When a discussion is closed, it means it is done, you are not to edit it. Continued editing of closed discussions will lead to a ban.-- I'm sorry but I found it unfair that there was no valid counter for my argument which made it unfair that the discussion was closed anyway. I would have been fine with it if someone had given good reasons why my argument was false.Himelover567 (talk) 07:03, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :To make something clear your the one with the issue about the power level. What you seem to not understand is that the burden of proof to make your point is on you not me. Im not required to give you a reasoning if your initial point is not valid. The basic point is that you have to prove your point, and listing 4+ things other people have done to make your point about why one character should be listed as this or that is not valid. What has Orihime done herself that proves your point that she is the level of a lieutenant. I dont want to hear what Sado has done or what some other person said about her that has no comparison to anything resembling power level. What has Orihime done in this series that proves your point or better what point in the series has it be detailed that her power is that high. I mean someone directly saying she is as powerful as a lieutenant. If there is nothing you can say without referring to what you already have there is no argument to be had. Oh and as per your question to Yyp on this site an admin or Policy and Standards Committee member can close a discussion.-- New to the Wiki Hey there, my name's SunXia, one of the members of the Policy & Standards Committee that Salubri previously mentioned!! I can see you are new here and struggling with how things are done around here!! I thought it best that someone not involed in that discussion had a chat with you!! Here, we have a range of poicies that must be followed to keep all the information coherent and accurate!! In order for something to be stated in an article, proof from the Manga (or Anime for some) must be stated and obtained!! Orihime was never stated to be as strong as somebody of Lieutenant-level in terms of Reiatsu or Spiritual Power!! Yes a character stated she has a high level, for a human, but we already know that ordinary humans do not have any spiritual power unless they are special like Ichigo, who we know, does not have normal human parentage!! Seeing spirits would be a high level for a human!! Here we have to keep a reasonable scale of Spiritual Level and by comparison to other characters, Orihime simply hasn't shown (or proven) to be on-scale with Lieutenant-level characters!! Yes she is an exceptional healer, but that is more to do with how her powers manifested rather than her Spiritual Power Level!! I love Orihime too, when she's being useful (sadly the crying wrecks my brain) and would love her power to grow, but there is no proof in the Manga to show that her Spirit Level is of a high variety compared to regular Shinigami and Lieutenants!! Everyone here is an expert on Bleach, we spend our days going through massive amounts of information to ensure everything is up to date and if there is no proof for information then it will be deemed speculation and will not go into our articles as it clashes with our Speculation Policy!! When these type of discussions occur, they tend to go round in circles with the same points being stated over and over again and thus waste the time of our members who are usually busy doing things, hence why they are closed off when the outcome is determined by more than one of our team!! I hope you can learn about how things are done here!! Kind Regards!! Re: Expanded If you want to bring up the possibility of a new power level, this would be the place.--Xilinoc (talk) 14:10, July 18, 2013 (UTC)